Replacement (Kyumin)
by Jung Hasu
Summary: Karena tak sengaja merusakkan jam tangan, Sungmin 'terpaksa' berpacaran dengan Cho Kyuhyun, adik dari rival abadinya. Hubungan yang berawal dari pemaksaan, bagaimana akhirnya? (Kyumin One Shot Story). Warn : YAOI, OOC, DLDR
**REPLACEMENT**

By RyeoTa Hasu

.

.

 **Summarry :**

Karena tak sengaja merusakkan jam tangan, Sungmin terpaksa harus berpacaran dengan Kyuhyun selama seminggu. Parahnya, Kyuhyun adalah adik dari rival abadinya. Bagaimana Sungmin menjalaninya?

(terinspirasi dari pengalaman pribadi :D )

.

 **Cast :**

Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Cho (Kim) Heechul

Kim Ryeowook

.

 **Rate :** T

 **Warning** : YAOI, GAJE, OOC, Garing

.

.

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

 **MAKE IT SIMPLE**

 **.**

 **.**

"Baiklah anak-anak. Batas minimum untuk lulus adalah 75. Bagi yang dibawah itu maka harus mengikuti remedial. Arraseo?"

"Ne Songsaengnim!"

Dengan wajah cemas Sungmin menatap lembaran hasil ujian yang baru saja diterimanya.

'Aigoo! 74!? Kenapa bisa kurang 1 nilai lagi sih!? Argh!' rutuk Sungmin dalam hati.

Dengan harap-harap cemas Sungmin melirik ke arah teman sekaligus rival abadinya, Cho Heechul, yang tengah memandangi hasil ujian milik Heechul.

Ekspresinya susah di tebak.

Namun ada sedikit ekspresi tidak puas di wajah Heechul, yang membuat Sungmin yakin jika Heechul mendapat nilai jelek.

'Apa nilainya juga jelek? Semoga saja lebih rendah dariku' harap Sungmin sedikit jahat.

"Ehm, Heechul-ah! Wajahmu terlihat tidak puas? Apa nilaimu jelek? Atau pas-pasan?" tanya Sungmin penasaran dan sok peduli.

Heechul mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Sungmin.

"Sungmin-ah?" Heechul memasang wajah kecewa.

'Sepertinya tebakanku benar.' Batin Sungmin sok tahu.

"Ne, kau benar Sungmin. Aku salah menjawab satu soal. Tuh lihat." Lanjut Heechul sambil menunjukkan kertas ujiannya. Disitu tertera nilai Heechul, 99.

'APA! Nilai segitu dia tidak puas?! Mengejekku ya!' rutuk Sungmin dalam hati. Dia kesal.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu Sungmin-ah?" tanya Heechul sok penasaran.

Sungmin hanya bisa tertawa hambar.

"Ya,ya.. aku akui aku kalah. Aku memang lemah dalam bahasa mandarin." Sungmin mengaku kalah.

Heechul tertawa puas.

Sungmin tersulut oleh tawa Heechul yang seolah meremehkannya.

"Tapi kita lihat saja Heechulie. Dalam pelajaran olahraga nanti, aku pasti lebih unggul darimu. Kau kan benci dengan aktivitas yang berkeringat." Ejek Sungmin balik sekaligus menantang Heechul.

Dan sesuai dugaan Sungmin, Heechul terpancing ejekannya.

"Ok, kita lihat nanti Minnie mouse."

"Let's see Cinderella Step mother"

.

.

Dengan santainya Sungmin berjalan menuju lapangan indoor sekolahnya.

Karena hujan, kegiatan olahraga dipindahkan ke lapangan indoor.

"Ehm, Minnie-ya. Dimana sepatu olahraga indoor-mu?" tanya Ryeowook, teman dekatnya yang berpapasan dengannya di pintu masuk lapangan.

"Eh?!" Sungmin langsung panik. Dia lupa membawa sepatu indoornya!

"Ah Wookie-ya aku pergi mencari pinjaman dulu ne!" seru Sungmin langsung berbalik arah untuk mencari pinjaman sepatu ke kelas lain.

Setelah mendapat pinjaman dia bergegas berlari menuju ke lapangan indoor.

"Ugh, telat, telat" rutuknya sambil berlari menuruni tangga.

Dari arah bawah terlihatlah seorang pria yang tengah berjalan menuju arah tangga sambil melihat kearah jam tangannya.

"Sepertinya mati." Pria itu tidak menyadari kedatangan Sungmin dari arah tangga.

BRAK

Tabrakan pun tak terhindarkan.

Sungmin menabrak pria itu dan jatuh menimpa tubuh sang pria.

"UGRH" erang sang pria karena tiba-tiba seperti kejatuhan batu dari tebing.

Sungmin yang menyadari posisinya yang menindih sang pria langsung bangun dari posisinya.

Dia berdiri dengan canggung, melupakan jika dia tengah buru-buru.

"Ah, Mianhamnida. Kau tidak apa?" tanya Sungmin khawatir. Bagaimanapun ini salahnya karena berlari sambil menuruni tangga, padahal itu berbahaya.

Pria itu perlahan bangkit dari posisinya yang terlentang. Dia terduduk sambil memegangi kepalanya.

DEG

DEG

'TAMPAN!' batin Sungmin dalam hati. Wajahnya memerah, terpesona pada ketampanan pria yang ditabraknya ini.

Pria itu menatap Sungmin sambil memegangi belakang kepalanya.

"Kau gila hah! Berlarian seperti itu. Bahaya tahu tidak!" bentak pria itu.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk menyesal sambil memundurkan langkahnya.

"Mian-"

KREK

Dengan slow motion Sungmin menengok kearah kakinya yang seperti menginjak sesuatu.

Jam tangan.

Dia menginjak jam tangan!

'Miliki pria ini kah?' batin Sungmin panik.

Dengan tangan bergetar sungmin mengambil jam tangan yang kacanya pecah karena terinjak kakinya itu.

"Jam tanganku. Kau…" pria itu menatap jam tangan diserahkan Sungmin dengan shock.

Dia menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan tajamnya.

Sungmin bergidik takut.

Tampan tapi seram!

Suara bel mengingatkan Sungmin bahwa dia telah melewatkan pelajaran olahraga.

"OMG! Aku membolos!" seru Sungmin panik.

"Tunggu aku Cho Heechul!" seru Sungmin panik sambil berlari menjauh.

Meninggalkan si pria malang yang menatap kepergian Sungmin sambil menggenggam jamnya yang rusak.

.

.

Dengan cemberut Sungmin mengaduk-aduk kari dalam panci.

Karena dia dianggap membolos pelajaran olahraga, dia dihukum untuk melayani makan siang di kantin.

'UGH! Gara-gara pria itu aku jadi terlambat!' batin Sungmin merutuk.

"Hei Sungmin! Kau membolos hah? Kau yang menantangku tapi kau juga tidak datang. Dasar pengecut!" Heechul tiba-tiba muncul di depan Sungmin sambil membawa nampan makannya.

Sungmin menggeram kesal.

'Enak saja pengecut! Siapa yang pengecut!' umpat Sungmin dalam hati.

Dengan sengaja dia mengaduk kari di dalam panci dengan kasar, menyebabkan kuah kari sedikit menyiprat keluar dan mengenai seragam Heechul.

"YA! Kau sengaja ya!?" seru Heechul marah.

"Mianhae. Aku tak sengaja!" ujar Sungmin ngeles.

"Ah! Aku harus segera membersihkannya agar tak membekas! Awas kau Sungmin!"

Heechul bergegas pergi. Di belakangnya Sungmin melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum.

Balas dendam itu menyenangkan!

.

.

Sungmin tengah asyik menyantap makan siangnya, setelah 'hukuman'nya selesai.

Tiba-tiba saja Ryewook datang menghampirinya.

"Minnie-ya! Ada yang mencarimu!" seru pria mungil itu heboh.

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya.

"Siapa?"

"Seorang pria tampan!" seru Ryeowook lagi dengan semangat.

Sungmin bingung.

'Siapa?'

Sungmin bergegas keluar kelas untuk menemui pria yang dimaksudnya.

O.O

'Pria seram tadi!' batin Sungmin kaget dan takut.

Pria itu menatap Sungmin dalam. Membuat Sungmin grogi.

"Ayo kita bicara." Kata pria itu singkat sambil melangkah pergi.

Mau tidak mau Sungmin mengikuti pria itu dengan rasa cemas dan waspada.

.

.

 **Ditangga,**

Pria itu menatap Sungmin dalam.

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya ke sekeliling.

'Apa pria ini mau balas dendam karena jamnya ku rusakkan?' batin Sungmin takut.

'Atau dia ingin mendorongku dari tangga karena aku menabraknya tadi?!' batin Sungmin berkhayal. Dia melirik horor kearah tangga.

"Aku.. ingin minta pertanggung jawaban." Kata pria itu membuka percakapan.

Sungmin menatap pria itu takut-takut.

"Ne."

"Kau harus jadi pacarku!"

Ne?!" tanya Sungmin kaget.

'Apa!? PACAR?! Apa maksudnya?!'

"Kau sudah menabrakku. Leherku jadi merasa sakit karena tabrakan tadi. Jam tanganku juga kau rusakkan. Aku harus tanggung jawab!"

"Apa?! Ok! Aku akan tanggung jawab. Kita ke rumah sakit agar kau bisa diperiksa, akan ku bayar biayanya. Lalu akan ku ganti jammu yang rusak itu, ok? Tidak perlu pacaran segala kan?" elak Sungmin.

Yang benar saja! Kenal saja tidak! Main ajak pacaran begitu saja!

"Aku Cho Kyuhyun kelas 2A." pria itu justru memperkenalkan dirinya.

'Tunggu. Cho Kyuhyun. Cho? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu?' batin Sungmin. Dia berusaha mengingat.

"Aku adiknya Cho Heechul. Teman sekelasmu Sungmin-ssi." Lanjut sang pria aka Cho Kyuhyun.

Sungmin melotot kaget.

ADIKNYA HEECHUL! BIG NO! DOUBLE NO!

"Jadi? Kau harus jadi pacarku." Kata Kyuhyun tegas.

"Andwae! Kau tahu kan aku dan hyungmu itu tidak akur. Apalagi harus jadi pacarmu? Kau adiknya, pasti sama liciknya." Sungmin bersikeras menolak.

Apa kata Heechul jika dia tahu?!

"Kau tahu? Jam tangan yang kau rusakkan itu adalah jam tangan yang dibuat khusus di prancis. Dan itu adalah hadiah ulang tahun dari hyungku dan pacarnya untukku. Jika hyungku tahu siapa yang merusaknya…"

'ANDWAE! Jika Heechul tahu habislah aku! Dia sangat protektif pada barang miliknya. Dia bahkan merusak gantungan kunci bunny ku hanya gara-gara aku tak sengaja menghilangkan penghapus miliknya. Apalagi jika berhubungan dengan adiknya. Andwae!' batin Sungmin merana.

Diam-diam Kyuhyun menyunggingkan smirk nya. Ancamannya berhasil.

"Arraseo! Jangan katakan apapun pada Heechul. Aku terima tawaranmu. Ugh! Kita pacaran!" putus Sungmin akhirnya. Pasrah.

Kyuhyun tersenyum licik. Namun buru-buru menggantinya menjadi senyum manis.

"Tapi hanya seminggu saja, tidak lebih, ok?"

"Baiklah Lee Sungmin. Karena kita pacaran, aku tak akan memanggilmu hyung. Minnie, ok?" putus Kyuhyun sepihak, sedikit kurang ajar sebenarnya.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk pasrah.

Dengan langkah pasti Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin dan memberinya pelukan hangat.

"Ini tanda kita resmi pacaran." Katanya sambil mengecup singkat bibir pinkish Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya bisa pasrah ciuman pertamanya diambil oleh Cho Kyuhyun sang pacar pertamanya, adik dari rival abadinya.

'Kakak dan adik sama saja! Sama-sama EVIL!'

.

.

 **Jam pulang sekolah**

Sungmin terkejut bukan main saat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja muncul di depan kelasnya saat dia akan pulang. Dengan cekatan Sungmin langsung menarik Kyuhyun menjauh, yang dituruti Kyuhyun begitu saja.

Setelah dirasa sudah jauh dari kelasnya, Sungmin melepaskan genggamannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Wae?" tanya Kyuhyun heran.

"Aku tidak ingin Heechul tahu! Lagipula, untuk apa kau ke kelasku?" omel Sungmin.

"Huh? Kita kan pacaran? Tentu saja aku ingin mengajakmu pulang bersama. Itu wajar kan?"

Sungmin melotot.

"Apa harus?" tanya Sungmin ragu.

"Tentu saja. Kalau kau tidak mau…"

"Arra, arra. Ayo kita pulang!"

Sungmin berjalan mendahului Kyuhyun.

Tanpa diketahuinya Kyuhyun menyunggingkan smirk.

"Malu eoh?" ledeknya.

.

.

 **Tiga hari pun berlalu,**

"Minnie-ya! Kita karaokean yuk!" ajak Ryeowook semangat.

Sungmin yang sedang membereskan barang-barangnya dan bersiap untuk pulang memikirkan ajakan Ryeowook.

'Sudah lama kami tidak hangout bersama, tapi…. Gara-gara adik iblis satu ini!' batinnya menggeram sambil melirik Heechul yang tengah asyik ngaca.

"Wae?" Heechul yang merasa mendapat tatapan dari Sungmin bertanya.

"Aniya." elak Sungmin.

"Mianhae Wookie. Hari ini aku harus pulang cepat, hehe…." Tolak Sungmin halus.

Ryeowook cemberut.

"Dari kemarin kau pulang cepat terus…" protes Ryewook.

"Hehehe… Eomma memintaku pulang cepat.." ujar Singmin menyesal.

"Atau kau akan kencan Minnie-ah….." Heechul tiba-tiba nimbrung.

Sungmin melirik tajam pada Heechul.

'Apa dia tahu? Awas saja si iblis ember itu!'

"Ne? hahaha… aniya… Sudah ya…." Sungmin langsung buru-buru pergi sebelum dia kelepasan mengatakannya pada Heechul.

'Sabar Lee Sungmin. Tinggal beberapa hari lagi!'

.

.

"Kau terlihat kesal?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran sambil mengayunkan tangan mereka yang saling bergandengan.

Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun tajam. Berusaha menarik lepas tangannya yang digandeng Kyuhyun, namun sayang Kyuhyun makin mengeratkan gandengannya.

Sungmin hanya pasrah. Percuma.

"Gara-gara hyung iblismu!" umpat Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil.

"Kalian memang akrab ya?"

"MWO?"

"Sudahlah! Ayo kita makan sesuatu! Aku lapar!"

Dan Sungmin hanya pasrah ditarik begitu saja oleh Kyuhyun. Toh Kyuhyun yang traktir.

.

.

Sungmin memakan donatnya tanpa minat. Sambil mengaduk-aduk milk shakenya asal.

"Ehm, Minnie…"

Sungmin mendongak menatap Kyuhyun tajam.

"Kita kencan yuk hari minggu."

"Ne?" tanya Sungmin kaget. Takut salah dengar.

"Kita kencan, hari minggu." ulang Kyuhyun.

"Jika aku menolak, kau akan mengadu pada Heechul kan? Tak usah bertanya pun kau selalu memaksaku!" jawab Sungmin ketus.

Kyuhyun tersenyum canggung. Sepertinya Sungmin benar-benar lagi bad mood.

"Kau manis loh Sungmin!" kata Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

Sungmin yang sedang meminum milkshakenya hampir saja tersedak.

"UHUK! MWO?"

"Pelan-pelan Minnie-ya! Aduh!" Kyuhyun mengulurkan sapu tangannya, yang diterima Sungmin dengan ketus.

"Apa yang kau katakan hah?!" tanya Sungmin meminta Kyuhyun mengulang ucapannya tadi yang membuatnya tersedak.

"Kau manis! Seperti yang diceritakan Heechul hyung padaku." ulang Kyuhyun.

"Heechul? Jangan bercanda!" sergah Sungmin. Heechul mengatakannya manis? Apa matahari terbit dari barat?

"Serius! Saat pertama kali kita pertemu di tabrakan itu. Akhirnya aku tahu jika kau itu temannya yang sering diceritakan oleh Heechul saat kau berteriak sambil memanggil nama hyungku."

"Kami berteman? Yang benar saja!"

"Sungmin-ah, sesungguhnya…. hyungku ingin sekali berteman denganmu."

Perkataan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin kaget.

"Tidak mungkin. Kami selalu saja bertengkar dan bersaing, asal kau tahu saja!" elak Sungmin.

'Berteman? Teman dari mana?!'

"Dirumah Heechul hyung sering bercerita banyak tentang hari-harinya denganmu. Bagaimana dia merasa senang bersaing bersamamu, bagaimana manisnya dirimu saat sedang kesal atau marah. Dan senyummu yang sangat manis jika sedang senang dan gembira. Lee Sungmin itu sangat polos dan selalu berpikiran optimis, sangat menyenangkan bersaing dengannya. Tidak seperti yang lain jika berdebat dengan hyungku akan lebih memilih mengalah, kau akan terus menghadapi hyungku sehingga perdebatan menjadi seru. Yah, begitulah hyungku. Dia hanya ingin dekat denganmu, tapi gengsinya tinggi. Tapi gara-gara cerita Heechul hyung, tanpa sadar aku jadi tertarik padamu dan setelah kita bertemu… aku semakin menyukaimu." Jelas kyuhyun panjang lebar sambil mengekspresikan apa yang diceritakannya.

Sisi lain Cho Kyuhyun yang baru dilihat Sungmin.

Dia tidak se-kurang ajar dan se-egois yang dikira Sungmin sebelumnya. Kyuhyun benar-benar menyayangi Heechul sebagai hyungnya.

'Tadi… Apa dia baru saja menyatakan perasaannya padaku?' batin Sungmin bertanya karena kalimat terakhir Kyuhyun itu.

"Minnie-ya…"

"Ne.." entah mengapa tiba-tiba Sungmin menjadi gugup.

"Aku akan menanti kau menjawab pernyataanku tadi. Ku harap di kencan kita hari minggu nanti, kau sudah bisa menjawabnya." Ujar Kyuhyun serius sambil menatap Sungmin.

Dan Sungmin terpaku ditatap seperti itu.

'Dia serius?! Aku… bagaimana denganku…' batin Sungmin galau.

.

.

 **Disekolah,**

"Lee Sungmin, apa sudah selesai? Lama sekali!" omel Heechul tidak sabar sambil berdiri di samping meja Sungmin.

"Jangan ketus-ketus lah Chullie… Kita kan teman!" seru Sungmin riang sambil memberikan senyum termanisnya.

Heechul menatap Sungmin aneh.

"Terserahlah. Kumpulkan!" ujar Heechul ketus sambil menyambar lembar aplikasi yang diisi Sungmin.

"Chullie…"

Heechul yang sedang melangkah menjauh menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh.

"Kita mendaftar di universitas yang sama kan? Nanti kau kesepian lagi tidak ada aku?!"

"Like I care…" elak Heechul ketus sambil berbalik dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

Sungmin tertawa puas. Berkat Kyuhyun, setidaknya dia tahu perasaan Heechul yang sebenarnya padanya.

.

.

 **Malamnya, kediaman Cho.**

Kyuhyun sedang berjalan bolak-balik di depan televisi, membuat Heechul yang sedang asyik menonton merasa terganggu.

"EVIL! Kau menghalangi!" bentak Heechul.

"Aku bingung hyung." Ujar Kyuhyun tiba-tiba sambil mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Heechul.

"Wae? Ada apa saeng?" tanya Heechul perhatian. Jarang-jarang adiknya ini mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Heechul. Mungkin ini sesuatu yang serius.

"Besok, aku akan berkencan."

"Kencan? Dengan Sungmin?" tebak Heechul tepat sasaran.

"Bagaimana hyung tahu?" tanya Kyuhyun kaget.

"Kau selalu menjemputnya di depan kelas kami lalu pulang bersama, tentu saja aku tahu. So? Kalian akan kemana?" tanya Heechul.

"Aku berencana mengajaknya ke Lotte World."

"Lotte world? Hem….." Heechul membayangkan scenario kencan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Sungmin itu tangguh, tapi dia menderita anemia, jadi jangan terlalu lelah. Jangan lupa ajak makan siang dulu jika akan menaiki wahana ekstrim. Dan satu lagi…"

"Apa?" Kyuhyun bertanya penasaran. Dia harus mendengarkan saran dari Heechul karena Heechul cukup mengenal Sungmin dibandingkan dirinya.

"Dia suka dengan rumah hantu."

"MWO! ANDWAE!" seru Kyuhyun panic.

Heechul tertawa melihat reaksi Kyuhyun. Dia tahu Kyuhyun benci dengan rumah hantu, bukan karena takut, tapi Kyuhyun benci dikagetkan.

"Tenang saja, Kyunnie.. Sungmin tidak setega itu kok. Kau jadilah dirimu sendiri di depannya. Dia pasti mengerti. Lagipula…"

"Lagipula apa?"

"Ah, nanti kau juga tahu. Sudah sana tidur. Kau harus dalam kondisi fit besok. Ingat, jaga sungmin baik-baik, arra?"

"Ne, hyung. Gomawo sarannya!" seru Kyuhyun sambil merangkul hyungnya.

"Ne saeng.."

.

.

 **Hari Kencan.**

"Kau terlambat." Omel Kyuhyun.

"Mianhae. Tadi macet.." Sungmin tiba di depan Kyuhyun. Dia berlari dari halte bis ke gerbang depan Lotte World.

"Salahmu sendiri menolak aku menjemputmu."

"Habisnya…" Sungmin berusaha beralasan. Kan dia belum bilang pada orangtuanya jika dia berkencan. Jika Kyuhyun datang menjemputnya, bisa-bisa Kyuhyun habis-habisan di interogasi, dan kencan mereka akan batal.

"Ah Sudahlah. Ayo kita masuk!" Sungmin berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan mengajak Kyuhyun masuk sambil menggandeng tangannya.

Kyuhyun tertegun, pertama kalinya Sungmin menggandengnya setelah seminggu mereka pacaran.

Kyuhyun pun tersenyum kecil, sepertinya Sungmin mulai menikmati hubungan mereka.

.

.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin puas bermain di semua wahana yang ada di Lotte world, bahkan termasuk istana boneka yang dipenuhi pengunjung anak-anak.

Tibalah di wahana terakhir yang belum mereka datangi, rumah hantu.

"Kau tidak akan kesitu kan Minnie-ya?" tanya Kyuhyun gugup. Dia benci rumah hantu karena dia benci dikagetkan.

"Ayolah Kyu…. Ini kan yang terakhir… ne? ne?" mohon Sungmin dengan aegyo yang tanpa adar menguar dari dirinya.

'UGH! Imutnya! Mana mungkin aku bisa menolak!' batin Kyuhyun mengalah.

"Arraseo." Kyuhyun pasrah.

.

.

"Mmm, Kyuhyun… gwaenchana?" tanya Sungmin cemas.

Wajah Kyuhyun terlihat sangat pucat setelah keluar dari rumah hantu.

Kyuhyun berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Dia memang sudah mengantisipasinya kemarin. Tapi tetap saja… dia k.o juga.

Dengan senyum lemah dia berusaha menenangkan Sungmin. Dia seme, dia tidak boleh lemah!

"Gwaenchana Minnie-ya."

Sungmin tensenyum lega.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita istirahat dulu di kafe. Aku lapar lagi!" ajak Sungmin semangat.

Kyuhyun tersenyum menyanggupi. Benar, kencannya belum berakhir.

.

.

Dikafe,

Sungmin menikmati Caramel macchiato nya dalam diam. Kyuhyun pun juga sama, asyik meminum Caffe Latte nya dengan hikmad. Suasana begitu tenang dan canggung.

Hari ini tepat seminggu hubungan mereka.

Dan sejujurnya, baik Sungmin maupun Kyuhyun tidak ingin hubungan mereka berakhir begitu saja.

Sungmin sendiri sudah merasa nyaman dengan keberadaan Kyuhyun. Awalnya dia memang terpaksa menerima Kyuhyun, karena ancaman Kyuhyun mengenai Heechul. Namun Sungmin menyadari jika kyuhyun tidak seburuk dugaannya. Kyuhyun, meskipun sedikit pemaksa, namun tetap perhatian dan mau mengerti dirinya yang belum pernah pacaran. Kyuhyun juga memperlakukannya dengan baik dan tidak menganggapnya lemah, meskipun dalam hubungan mereka dia adalah uke.

"Hmm, Kyu…"

Kyuhyun yang sedang menunduk menatap kopinya mendongak menatap Sungmin lekat.

"Wae, Minnie?"

Sungmin yang ditatap lekat oleh Kyuhyun menjadi salah tingkah.

"Uri…. Kita… sudah seminggu bukan?" tanya Sungmin ragu-ragu.

"Ne. Wae?" meskipun Kyuhyun tahu arah pembicaraab Sungmin namun dia tetap bertanya, dalam hati berharap Sungmin tidak meminta hubungan mereka berakhir.

"Ah, besok sajalah.. hehehe…" Sungmin tertawa canggung. Dia bingung bagaimana mengutarakan keinginannya. Dia ingin hubungan mereka berlanjut, tapi…. Dia maul mengatakannya.

Kyuhyun hanya menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Arraseo."

.

.

Esoknya,

Sungmin bergegas menuju ke kelas Kyuhyun. Tadi dia telah mengirim pesan pada Kyuhyun bahwa dia ada piket, dia meminta Kyuhyun menunggunya di kelas Kyuhyun saja agar tidak ketahuan Heechul.

Namun sesampainya dikelas 2-A, kelas itu telah kosong, dan Kyuhyun tidak ada disitu.

"Jangan-jangan…" Sungmin memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk.

"Semoga dia tidak bertemu Heechul." Sungmin bergegas kembali ke kelasnya. Namun berharap Kyuhyun tidak ada disana, karena setahunya tadi Heechul masih tinggal di kelas menunggu pacarnya menjemput.

Sungmin pun tiba di kelasnya. Dengan mengendap-endap dia mengintip. Berharap yang etrbaik.

"Jadi, sudah seminggu ya?"

'Suara Heechul!' batin Sungmin panic.

"Ne Hyung. Tak terasa cepat sekali berlalu."

'Kyuhyun?!'

"Jadi, bagaimana ini hyung?" terdengar rengekan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun merengek?

"Ya, kalau memang lanjut ya lanjut saja! Aku sih tak masalah!" ujar Heechul santai.

"Tapi Hyung!"

"Hei, Kyu. Kalian jadian juga tidak sengaja kan? Karena jam tangan hadiah dariku dan Hangeng dirusak olehnya kau memintanya jadi pacarmu kan? Seminggu itu sudah bagus loh! Asal kau tahu saja, Sungmin itu belum pernah pacaran."

"Oh, ya?" tanya Kyuhyun kaget.

'Heechul tahu? Jadi? Apa ini permainan mereka!' batin Sungmin menggeram.

'Sialan! Mereka mempermainkanku!'

"Sebenarnya hyung, jam itu sudah rusak sebelum tabrakan, tidak sengaja keceplung (?) bak mandi. Ternyata tidak anti air ya? yah, kebetulan Sungmin tidak sengaja menginjaknya, kesempatanku untuk bisa jadian dengannya. Lagipula aku penasaran dengan Sungmin setelah mendengar cerita hyung."

"Oh, ya? Lalu?"

Sungmin menggeram menahan amarah. Jadi benar, Kyuhyun hanya mempermainkannya!

"Yah, dia menyenangkan, tapi.."

BRAK

Sungmin menggebrak pintu kelas membuat Kyuhyun dan Heechul menoleh kaget.

"AKU MEMBENCIMU CHO EVIL!" seru Sungmin lalu bergegas berlari.  
"Sungmin! Tunggu!" Kyuhyun langsung berusaha mengejar Sungmin.

Meninggalkan Heechul sendirian dikelas.

"Dia mendengar semuanya?!" gumam Heechul kaget.

"Btw, siapa yang dimaksudnya 'CHO EVIL'? Aku atau Kyuhyun?" gumamnya lagi.

.

.

Sungmin bergegas berlari keluar sekolah dan menuju halte. Namun Kyuhyun berhasil menyusulnya dan langsung menarik lengannya, berusaha menghentikan Sungmin.

"Minnie-ya tunggu! Kau salah paham!"

Sungmin tidak berkata apapun, dia berusaha melepaskan tangannya.

"Minnie! Sungminnie! Dengarkan aku!

Sungmin menggeleng-gelengkan kepala menolak untuk mendengarnya.

"Lepas, Cho! Aku mau pulang!"

"Tidak! Kau harus mendengarkan aku dulu!"  
"ANI!" Sungmin bersikeras menolak.

"Kyu! Lepas! Ini sakit!"

Mendengar rintihan Sungmin Kyuhyun langsung melepaskan genggamannya pada lengan Sungmin.

Sungmin mengelus-elus lengannya yang sedikit sakit karena genggaman Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin dengarkan.."

"Cukup!" potong Sungmin.

Sungmin langsung merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak. Melemparkannya pada Kyuhyun, yang diterimanya dengan sedikit kaget.

"Ini! Aku sudah mengganti jam milikmu. Kita selesai!"

Sungmin tak menunggu jawaban Kyuhyun langsung bergegas menaiki bis yang kebetulan baru berhenti di depan halte.

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam memandangi kotak pemberian Sungmin dengan pandangan sedih.

"Sungminnie…"

.

.

Sungmin hanya menatap tajam Heechul yang berdiri di samping bangkunya.

"Tatapanmu menyeramkan! Tak cocok dengan wajah imutmu Minnie!" komen Heechul sambil bergidik.

"Diam kau Evil Cho! Aku malas harus berurusan denganmu lagi!"

Heechul menyunggingkan smirk. Adik dan kakak sama-sama hobi menyeringai ternyata.

"Kau marah gara-gara kemarin? Aigooo!"

Sungmin menambah kadar seram dalam tatapannya yang justru terlihat makin imut dan menggemaskan.

"Jika sikapmu begini maka Kyuhyun akan menang, pabbo!"ejek Heechul

"Mwo?"

"Padahal aku berharap kau mempertahankan hubungan kalian! Asal kau tahu saja, Kyuhyun itu bosenan. Dan yah, dia memang berencana mengakhiri hubunganmu dengannya. Tapi aku bertaruh bahwa kau akan bertahan karena aku tahu kau tangguh. Tapi ternyata? Mengecewakan!" ejek Heechul.

"Cho Heechul!" geram Sungmin kesal.

"Aku benarkan? Ku pikir kau akan menaklukan adik manisku yang sok playboy itu dengan ketangguhanmu. tapi ternayta kau pengecut!"

"Aku bukan pengecut!" bantah Sungmin.

"Buktikan!" tantang Heechul.

"Ok!"

Tanpa Sungmin ketahui Heechul kembali menyeringai.

'Kena kau Sungmin!'

.

.

"CHO KYUHYUN!" teriakan Sungmin menggema di koridor lantai 2 tempat kelas Kyuhyun berada. Kyuhyun yang baru saja keluar dari kelasnya tertegun melihat Sungmin yang sedang berjalan cepat kearahnya.

"Wow, pacarmu ya Kyu? Aku duluan ya!"

Kyuhyun hanya melambai pada temannya yang berpamitan. Dia lebih memilih Sungmin mendekat padanya,

"Sung…"

"Aku tidak jadi pisah!" seru Sungmin langsung.

Semua teman-teman Kyuhyun yang masih di sekitar koridor maupun dalam kelas kaget dengan seruan Sungmin tiba-tiba.

"Min.."

"Takkan ku biarkan kau menang! Aku tidak lemah! Kau takkan bisa lepas dariku!" seru Sungmin lagi.

Setelah mengatakan itu Sungmin justru menunduk malu.

Suasana koridor menjadi riuh karena pernyataan Sungmin.

'Kenapa tiba-tiba aku mengatakan itu! Di depan teman-temannya lagi! Memalukan!' rutuk Sungmin dalam hati. Tapi, sudah terlanjur. Terima nasib saja Sungmin.

Kyuhyun terdiam sesaat.

Kaget? Jelas!

Kemarin Sungmin nyaris menangis dan minta pisah setelah salah paham karena mendengar obrolannya dengan Heechul hyungnya.

Sekarang dia justru tidak mau pisah!?

"Kau serius?" tanya Kyuhyun meyakinkan.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk malu.

Teman-teman Kyuhyun terdiam menunggu jawaban Kyuhyun. Sungmin pun harap-harap cemas. Jika kata Heechul benar, maka…

Sungmin terkejut karena tiba-tiba Kyuhyun memeluknya erat.

"Kyu.."

"Pabbo! Tentu saja Minnie! Aku takkan pernah melepaskanmu! Aku memang tak berniat untuk putus darimu kok." Bisik Kyuhyun lembut.

Suasana kembali riuh. Sesekali siulan jahil berahutan daru teman-temannya.

Sungmin melotot kaget.

"Apa?"

"Sudah ku bilang kau salah paham Sungminnie… Harusnya kau dengarkan dulu penjelasanku! Kemarin aku memang kaget karena hyungku tahu mengenai hubungan kita, ternyata diam-diam hyung melihat saat kita sering pulang bersama. Tapi hyungku diam saja. Dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan hubungan kita chagi." Kyuhyun mengelus-elus lembut helaian rambut Sungmin sambil menjelaskan kesalahpahamannya.

"Jadi? Taruhan itu?" Sungmin meregangkan pelukannya untuk meminta penjelasan.

'Jadi omongan Heechul tadi?'

"Taruhan apa? Aku tidak bertaruh apapun dengan siapapun." Jawab Kyuhyun bingung.

"CHO EVIL SIALAN!" umpat Sungmin.

"Kau marah padaku?" tanya Kyuhyun kaget sambil menatap Sungmin lekat.

"Bukan kau tapi hyung sialanmu itu! Dia membohongiku. Dasar!" Sungmin melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan memukul pelan dada Kyuhyun.

"Aw! Kenapa aku yang dipukul?!"

"Kau juga menyebalkan!" umpat Sungmin.

Kyuhyun membelai lembut pipi Sungmin.

"Jangan marah ne… Aku benar-benar mencintaimu Lee Sungminnie…" ungkap Kyuhyun tulus sambil menatap Sungmin dalam dan tersenyum manis.

DEG

DEG

Dan Sungmin tak waktu untuk menyangkal karena sudah jelas,  
"Nado saranghae, Evil!" ungkap Sungmin malu.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil.

CIE…. CIE…

Sorak-sorakan memenuhi koridor, menyadarkan Kyumin bahwa mereka tidak sendiri.

Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun karena malu.

"Hey, kenapa?" ledek Kyuhyun.

"Diamlah! Memalukan!"

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil.

.

.

Mungkin Kyuhyun harus berterima kasih pada jam nya yang rusak tiba-tiba karena kecerobohannya yang menceplungkannya ke bak mandi. Karen jam itulah dia bisa mendekati Sungmin dan berpacaran dengannya. Dan tentu saja juga berkat kebohongan putih Heechul hingga kini dia tahu perasaannya disambut oleh Sungmin.

Dan kini, Kyuhyun berjanji untuk tak ceroboh lagi. Agar Sungminnya tak hilang darinya.

.

.

 **END**

.

Oneshoot Kyumin! Selingan untuk bernafas sejenak dari ff Kyumin yang genre nya agak serius, hehe.

Maaf gaje, memang bukan ahlinya bikin cerita humor, hehe

Thank you for reading… ^.^

.

.

 **RyeoTa Hasu**


End file.
